Did You Mean It?
by epo9lizzy
Summary: Post shooting. Cristina wasn't sure if Owen came because he really does love her. So she went and ask him before they send him to Seattle Prebysterian.


**A/N: Hi everyone! It's been so long since I wrote fanfics.. Missing it! So recently I started watching Grey's Anatomy again and it's all because of Owen/Cristina! Lovee this pairing. So I've read somewhere people where arguing about whether Owen really chose Cristina because he really loves her or it's just his saviour complex. I really think he did choose her because he genuinely loves her. So this is what I imagined happened between them after the shooting. Damn that Clark! I feel like knocking his head to the wall so hard. Stupid man. *Ok, I'll stop ranting.***

**Disclaimer: No, not mine. Just the plot.**

Seattle Grace – Mercy West sounds as busy as it always used to be. The only thing that is different is instead of the hospital staff walking around it is police instead, interviewing people, taking pictures of evidence. One bright day has turned to the darkest day of the staff's lives. Just see Meredith. She started the day thinking on how to tell Derek that she's pregnant. Now, a few hours later, she almost lost her husband. Even I, Cristina Yang, the heartless one, can feel her pain. After all, she is my 'person'. I'll come to her later after she spent her time with Derek.

Meanwhile, I'm walking towards the room where Owen is waiting to be taken to Seattle Presbyterian. I need to talk to him before he's taken there. Did he really mean what he said in the OR? Does he really love me? Or did he choose me instead of Teddy because I am inside, and Teddy is outside? Was it just his Saviour Complex, or did he really come because he chose me? I need him to answer these questions before he leave. I need to know now.

I'm right in front of the door. Suddenly, I lost all my strength to knock. I don't know if I'm ready for this. I don't know if I can be strong enough if his answers indicate the opposite from what I really want him to say. I was going to turn around and leave this place when a police officer opened the door and nods at me. Owen looked at me and I know that he knows. He knows what I'm going to ask.

I walked in and shut the door. I feel so uneasy to the extent that operating Derek under Gary Clark's threat was way easier than this. Finally I found my voice and whispered, "How are you feeling?"

He half smiled and answered, "As fine as it can be for now."

"Derek is conscious now, spending time with Meredith. He doesn't know yet that Meredith is pregnant."

He frowned and looked down before he mutters something, "She lost the baby."

"What?" I was shocked.

"She had a miscarriage when she was trying to fix me."

"No..." Oh God, Mer... I know how much she wants this baby, even though she didn't say it to me.

Another uncomfortable silence.

"Great job in the OR just now. Operating under that kind of pressure is something that only few people can pull through."

"It's my job. Thank you for coming in and trying to save us inside."

I cleared my throat and said, "Just now, what you said in the OR..."

Owen held my hands with his uninjured hand.

"I meant what I said in the OR."

I looked up to him.

"_You_ are the woman I love. Always have, always will. I should have told you this when you asked me. You are the only one."

"What... what if-did you choose me because I am inside and Teddy's safe? What if it was Teddy inside, operating on Derek; and I was outside and safe? What would you do?"

He sighed, but never looked so sure, "To be honest, I'll come in for her... But, don't misunderstand me, Cristina, it wouldn't be the same with me coming in for you. It is different. Completely different. You are the only one that I love. It's just- I've been misunderstanding my feelings towards Teddy. You see- I do not love her in the way that I love you. Yes, I do love her- but it's the kind of love you share with Meredith. It's just confusing for me since we're opposite sex. She's my 'person', my friend. That's what I realised when Meredith and April was fixing me. It hit me. It was crystal clear. I feel so stupid not realising it sooner. I'm so sorry Cristina..."

I was stunned. I feel so... happy, relieved, mushy... All those feelings that Cristina Yang does not do on regular basis. I tried to conceal my feeling and my expressions, but I have a feeling he can see right through me. I said in my coldest tone that I can muster for this very moment, "You know, you have serious problems with your saviour complex."

He chuckled. I can't help but smile at him.

"Look, I can understand that you're tired of me, and believe me, you do deserve better than me. But... If you can give me just one more chance, please... I love you. Don't leave me."

"Promise me something, Owen. No more traumatizing me. Don't, I repeat, DO NOT try to pull the same act like today! No more of that saviour complex episode of yours!"

My tears fell down like rain. I just hugged him as possible as I can so that it won't hurt him. He hugged me with his uninjured hand and kissed the top of my head.

"Sorry I made you sad. Sorry I made you worried. Sorry that I scared you. Sorry for traumatising you... Sorry..."

I sobbed, "Don't scare me again, ok? I can't go through something like that again ever... It's like going through my Dad's death all over again... I can't take it! I thought for a second that you're... You're..."

He held me tight and rubbed my back, "I'm here, it's ok... I'm not leaving you... I said I'm gonna be around for 40 years! I won't leave you."

I shifted so I can look at him. I started tracing his features, as if I am trying to assure myself that he's still here. He cupped my cheek gently and kissed me. When we finally break apart, I lie there next to him, enjoying the fact that we're both alive and still have each other.

Then I realise, my darkest day has gone. It's a new beginning for Owen and I.

Owen and I. That sounds good.


End file.
